


Carabiners Not Required

by sasha_b



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Comment Fic, Explicit Language, Fluff, Foggy is annoyed, Gen, Matt and shennanigans, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_b/pseuds/sasha_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Foggy go to the mall.  Hijinks ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carabiners Not Required

**Author's Note:**

> For comment fic: _any. any. "I don't think rock-climbing is the right hobby for me."_
> 
> Post season one. Matt takes advantage of free time. Foggy is annoyed.

"Matt, are you _sure_ about - shit! Come down from there!"

"It's fine, Foggy!" Matt's voice comes from way above him, and Foggy tries not to piss his pants watching his _blind_ best friend beat THE CRAG (tm). Visiting the Mall of the Americas had been Matt's idea; they didn't travel much, and the fact that they'd be able to expense this jaunt made Foggy way more open to suggestion.

This is the last damn time he lets Matt Murdock give him ideas. Especially after they've been at Josie's for way too long.

Matt's glasses shake in Foggy's hands; he can't check the trembling and can't believe he went along with the other man's suggestion that they fake the fact that he's _oh, I don't know, legally blind_ so he can get his damn adrenaline on. The teens that are running the mobile rock wall aren't paying them any mind, and Foggy has to bite off his curse as he watches Matt mobil-y move from one toe hold to the other, nimble as a fucking lizard.

"I know you've got - " Foggy stops talking, and twists his mouth, "....er, confidence, but Matt," he sing songs the other man's name, "how about coming down now."

Foggy hears a few whispers and watches the people waiting in line watch Matt. Daredevil aside, Matt's ridiculously good looking (Foggy hears Derrick Zoolander in his mind and this time doesn't stop the curse that comes) and he doesn't blame others for watching. Matt pretty much dances his way up the concrete rock formation, barely needing the toe holds, and when he reaches the top, he executes a perfect half twist over the lip of the thing and lands on the balls of his damn feet.

Foggy's grip on Matt's cane and glasses is tight enough to force a squeak of protest from the metal and plastic - it would serve Matt right if he broke them. 

But when Foggy looks up at Matt after gritting his teeth to the point of flattening them - the sheer wattage of Matt's smile is enough to light the world. Matt _never_ smiles like that. Foggy feels the inherent guilt that's been building take over and his sigh rattles his chest. The bright ass lamps in the Mall are too hot and he slumps over to a bench, sitting there dejectedly until Matt joins him, several people stopping him on the way to congratulate his epic and beautiful climb.

"You okay?" he says as he sits next to Foggy, reaching for his shoes and taking the glasses from Foggy's outstretched fingers, slipping them on. "You're breathing heavily and your bp is too high. I'm _fine_ , Foggy. This is the perfect way for me to cheat and enjoy it. And no one will know." His smile is less shiny but Foggy can see he's still living for the high he'd just experienced. Matt deserves to be happy. Especially after everything he's been through and will go through, not only being Daredevil but being part of Nelson and Murdock too. Foggy can release steam more easily than his partner can, and that thought forces a frown to appear.

They stand and Matt takes his cane and they exit the climbing area, the people that had been watching murmuring and _is that guy blind??_ and Foggy lets Matt take his elbow, even though he knows Matt doesn't really need to.

After walking through the crowds that throng the Mall without saying anything for at least ten minutes, Matt nudges Foggy and says with a quiet voice that makes Foggy smile despite not wanting to, "libations. And burgers."

Even Foggy can smell the cooking meat and onions and grilled veggies without a super-nose, thanks.

"Libations," he agrees, and Matt comes with him easily.

Thirty minutes into their firm-paid-for dinner, Foggy says, "next time you do something like that, it's gonna take more than booze and these lusciously delicious burgers to keep me quiet. Daredevil."

Matt picks up Foggy's sandwich and shoves it into Foggy's mouth, effectively stopping the tirade.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love.
> 
> I've never been to The Mall of the Americas, but I can imagine they might have a rock climbing wall.


End file.
